Shattered
by Lightzero1
Summary: "No matter what happens next, don't be too hard on yourself. Even now, after all you've done, you can still go home. Lucky you..."


**(Disclaimers: I don't own Infinite Stratos or anything that might appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I only own the ocs and story.)**

* * *

**Japan (Train to an offshore island)**

War has changed.

4:30 am. The sound of the alarm from my phone could be heard. This was the usual time I woke up. I dismissed the alarm and sat up from my seat, blinking my eyes a few times to clear my vision. The train was still empty, with me as the sole passenger to its destination.

It's no longer about nations, ideologies, or ethnicity. It's an endless series of battles, fought by children, mercenaries and machines.

I grabbed my bag and went to the passenger's toilet to change my clothes into my newly obtained uniform. It consisted of a white blazer, white long sleeved shirt, white trousers, and a pair of black dress shoes.

The age of deterrence has become an age of control, all in the name of averting catastrophe from weapons of mass destruction, and those who controls these weapons, controls history.

I stretched a little, trying to get used to the uncomfortable uniform. I left the blazer open and retrieved the IS unit from my bag, which is a metallic plated right handed glove in its closed form.

When the battlefield is under total control, war becomes a game.

I stared at the unit, trying to remember the incident two years ago. However, everything felt like static…

I groaned. "Tabane…what have you done to me?" I muttered before wearing the glove.

The IS unit glimmered slowly before displaying a hologram that read. {Good luck, Leo-kun!}

I released a minor sigh. She's still the same old Tabane, huh?

I disengaged the hologram before taking a glance at the mirror to make sure I was presentable enough. The reflection of a young man stared back at me. He was around 180cm in height, had black hair with the tips barely reaching his shoulders, and sharp dark brown eyes, which showed boredom and loneliness. The frown adorned to his face never left him.

That's me…

I took my bag and headed back to my seat to see that the sun had already risen. I glanced out the window and saw the various trees, buildings, and structures that flew by as the train passed.

After a while, the train came to a sudden stop as the nearby holograms began to broadcast the morning news. I listened.

[The number of death has been estimated to be around a hundred twenty. The corpses belonged to ex-military specialists that have joined the terrorist group known as the Phantom Task. Reports say that they were all eliminated by an unknown I.S. pilot using incendiary rockets and ammunitions.]

"…Incendiary, huh…?" I muttered to no one in particular, as I began to feel a sharp pain in my head.

I rested my head on my hands, and began to rub my temples, trying to massage away the pain.

"If you were a better person, you wouldn't be here, Meneses." I heard familiar voice said next to me. I glance to my side to see a middle-aged man with black unkempt hair, brown eyes, and an olive complexion sitting next to me. He sported a fully grown beard and wore rather thick clothing.

"Why are you here, Colonel?" I asked, coldly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head.

"You don't need to know, Lieutenant." He stated, unfazed by my tone of voice. "To tell you the truth, I'm not even inclined to talk to you, much less reveal my presence."

"Then why do so?"

"It's because I wanted to remind you that you don't belong here in Japan. Your talents lie elsewhere." He then stared at the television, which prompt me to do the same as the previous feed was now replaced by a live video of soldiers fighting an I.S. pilot. "It made more sense out there…"

"War doesn't make sense, it never did." I told him, which earned me a dark chuckle.

"Is that what you tell yourself, Lieutenant?" He asked, causing me to take a short glance back at him to see the emptiness in his eyes.

"Fighting is the only thing we are good at. The only place we can truly live is on the battlefield. But…the world no longer needs the gun or the hand to pull the trigger. They replaced us with machines and children playing soldier."

"No, I don't believe that's true." I muttered my opinion before staring at Colonel, who sighed at my response.

"Then what do you believe in, Lieutenant?"

"I believe we always had a choice to live a normal life."

He scowled at my response. "No matter how hard I tried, I never could escape the reality of what I have done. You'll realize that too, Lieutenant. We don't deserve a normal life." Those were the last words he said, before the pain caused me to wince and close my eyes.

I opened it once the pain began to subside, only to find the Colonel gone.

…

…

* * *

It didn't take long before the train came to a halt, signaling that I have arrived at my destination. I grabbed my bag once again and took my first step at my new school. There was a crowd of female students roaming around the campus and for some reason…I could feel that I was being watched by them all with hungry eyes.

I simply ignored the feeling, thinking it was just my imagination and decided to walk around the campus to scout the area.

Undeniably, the academy has a futuristic look to it, with all its domes and a branch-like tower in the middle. There are also plenty of trees and parks to tone down the metallic look. Some of the buildings are designated in different places to differentiate their purpose, such as the dormitories being next to a small bridge with trees and a small river underneath it.

After scouting the area, I decided to head straight to the faculty office to get my class assignment. But I found no one within the facility. I stared at the nearby digital wall clock to see that it was **6:30 am**.

'I'm an hour early…' I thought as I walked towards a nearby bulletin board to see a list of names assigned to different classes. Eventually, I found my name on one of the lists. I was assigned to class 1-1 with the other male pilot, whose name is **Ichika Orimura**.

Seeing that this is an all-girls school, it's not a surprise to group the only two male pilots in the same class.

There was no point in looking at the other names, so I went straight to my assigned room.

I was the first one to enter the classroom, so I took my favorite spot in the corner of the room with the window next to me. I put my head down and took a nap. The spring air was just good enough to make me feel drowsy.

I woke up to the sound of the door sliding open. Enters a teacher, she has short green hair and matching colored eyes, wearing glasses, a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves, and knee high boots.

"Congratulations for making it to this school. I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss Maya Yamada." She introduced herself, but everyone just stared at her in silence, which made her a bit nervous.

"Uh…starting today, you are all now students in the I.S. Academy. As you know, this is a boarding school. Students are together during and after school hours, so I hope you'll get along and help each other, making the next three years enjoyable."

The silence continued, making the teacher even more nervous.

"Now moving on to self-introductions…um…let's go by numerical order on the classroom."

The students started introducing themselves, starting from the rightmost front seat. Logically, I'd be the last one to stand up and introduce myself.

One by one they introduced themselves. I didn't even bother to remember all of their names.

It wasn't long until the introduction reached my fellow male classmate, but he didn't seem to hear Yamada-sensei until she raised her voice, which caused him to mindlessly blurter his name. Snickering came across the classroom and the now formally named Ichika Orimura introduced himself.

After a few more people, it was time for my introduction. I stood up from my seat and said. "Leonard Meneses…pleased to meet you all."

After the introduction was over, Yamada-sensei had a little speech for a while. I was not willing to listen to her, so I went back to sleep.

...

...

...

Something hard slammed against the back of my head, forcing me awake.

"Wake up." A stern feminine voice ordered, causing me to raise my head to see an attractive woman with long black hair and light brown eyes. She is wearing an I.S. teaching outfit that consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

She had an annoyed look on her face. "No sleeping in my class. Got it, Meneses?"

I stared at the woman in front of me and instantly recognized her as Chifuyu Orimura, the first Mondo Grosso Champion. It's funny, now that I'm actually face to face with her now…I feel like I could never have a peace of mind in this school. Is it because…she resembles someone I know?

I let out a small sigh and shook off my thoughts. "Yes, Ma'am…" I responded as I began to pay attention to both Yamada-sensei and Orimura-sensei.

* * *

After school, the sun started to set, rendering the entire school building in an orange colored glow. I went to the first year dormitory with a feeling of boredom.

I remembered how the representative of England came to talk to me during last period about how I should be honored to be in her presence. I didn't really care though. I just ignored her until class was over.

I climbed up the stairs and entered the door on the second floor, and then head down the hall, searching for my dorm room. It was the last room at the end of the hallway with a sign on the door, which reads {1213}.

I unlocked the door with the key Yamada-sensei gave me after last period and entered the room to see that it served as a bedroom, kitchen and living room. There was a single bed next to the window, a desk, a kitchen table with two chairs, a flat screen television, multiple kitchen appliances, a closet, and a bathroom.

I frowned. It was…much more luxurious then I expected.

I placed my bag on the bed and took out my personal belongings, which consists of a multiband handheld radio, a UMP, a dissembled M21, gun cleaning kits, three ammunition boxes, some shirts, jackets, cargo pants and a pair of trekking shoes, sonar goggles, lock picks, and an old worn-out bible.

I took out my phone and placed it on my desk before arranging my clothes and placing them within the closet. I then stored my sonar goggles, dissembled M21, lock picks, UMP, and gun cleaning kits within my desk and placed the ammunition boxes beneath my bed.

Having nothing else to do, I decided to head outside, not forgetting to take my cellphone, and locking the door.

I walked aimlessly around the campus, ignoring the stares that landed on me.

I found a bench under a tree, providing a good view of the river. I sat down and stared at current, reminiscing about a not too distant memory.

I then thought about my adopted younger sister, which caused me to gain a doleful smile.

I took out my phone and decided to give her a call.

After a few rings with no one picking up the phone, an intercept message began to play.

[The number you have called is busy. Please hang up and try your call again later.]

I let out sigh before deciding to record a voicemail.

"Ui, if you're there, then pick up. This is Meneses…I mean…big brother. Just checking up on you, I'm sure you're fine. You can leave me a message at this number if you get this. Just let me know how you're doing, alright?…Bye."

I stopped recording and sent the message. I briefly closed my eyes, enjoying the brief moment of silence before returning to my room.

* * *

**The next day…**

**I.S. Academy, Class 1-1**

**Equipment: Hand radio, wireless earpiece, shoulder holster, CZ-75, handgun sound moderator, rubber bullets, I.S. unit (Closed), I.S. Uniform**

…

"Are you listening to me!?"

'I don't need this in the morning…'

I let out a tired yawn as I stared at the loud blonde haired girl in front of me that slammed both of her hands on my table with a slightly peeved look on her face.

"Who are you again?" I asked, trying to remember who she was. However my question didn't go too well with her since she was now narrowing her eyes at me.

"Then let me reintroduce myself." She said in a tone that conveyed complete contempt. "I am Cecilia Alcott, the representative candidate student for England and the top scorer on the school's entrance exam."

She then rudely pointed her finger at me, the tip nearly touching the tip of my nose.

"And as I told you yesterday, it's truly a miracle for you to get into the same class with the chosen ones...you should feel honored. Do you realize the situation that you're currently in now?"

'…Why is she bothering me with this?'

"Is that so? How fortunate for me…" I said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"...Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" She asked, causing me to let out a sigh.

"No, I'm just not interested on what you have to say." I stated bluntly, which caused her to press her thumbs against her temples, conveying a headache while grumbling. "I honestly expected a lot more of you. I thought you would be better than Orimura. But…because I am an elite, I'll even be nice to someone like you."

Alcott then returned to her seat, allowing me to rest my head on my table and close my eyes. But before I could enter sleep's embrace, the bell for third period rang.

I let out an annoyed sigh before sitting straight up since Orimura-sensei handled third and fourth period lessons.

Like yesterday the class was silent when Orimura-sensei began her lectures, I stared outside the window, uninterested in today's lesson.

"Before class ends, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament." Orimura-sensei stated, catching my attention.

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement."

The class was now making a racket. Not wanting to take part in this, I rest my head on my desk, hoping that no one would notice my presence.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

"Sensei, how about Meneses-kun!?"

'Damn it…' I thought, raising my head to see that I was being struck by multiple piercing stares, which caused me to let out a sigh.

"Then the candidates are Orimura Ichika and Meneses Leonard... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

"M-me?" Orimura suddenly stood up as the stares were now trained on him.

"Sit down, Orimura, you're a troublesome sight. Then, isn't there anyone else?"

"W-Wait a second! I don't want this!"

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone 'else' nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already."

"Ev-Even if I'm not willing—" Just as he was about to make a protest, Orimura got cut off by a highly enthusiastic yet annoying voice.

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome!"

I glanced at Alcott to see her hands slammed against her table as she got up from her seat.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?"

She then turned her gaze upon me. "In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare east monkeys are to be chosen because of their rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus! Isn't that right!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

I glanced at Orimura and saw him trying his best to keep quiet.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me—"

Orimura suddenly stood up and slammed a hand on his table, interrupting Cecilia's sentence. "Even if Britain's a powerful country, you're far too arrogant on your part, right? How many years has it been now that you've won the world's worst cuisine award?"

I pressed a palm against my face and sighed. In the end, the idiot just messed up.

I glanced back at Alcott to see her red face, indicating her rage.

"You, you, you! Are you insulting my country?"

Seeing her reaction, I could no longer see this stopping without a duel.

"It's a duel!"

I groaned as Alcott slammed her hands on her table once again.

"Oh, great, bring it on. It's better than a debate anyway."

I let out a sigh since the idiot was getting full of himself.

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant —no, a slave!"

"Don't look down on me. This is a serious showdown, don't try and do it halfheartedly."

"Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the perfect opportunity for me, Britain's candidate, Cecilia Alcott to display her ability."

In the end it really became a duel.

"How much of a handicap do you want?" Orimura asked, causing me to sigh as Alcott gained a prideful smirk.

"Oh my, asking for a favor so soon?"

"No, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give you."

At that moment, the class erupted with laughter.

"O-Orimura-kun, are you serious?"

"Isn't a man being stronger than woman a story of the past?"

"Orimura-kun. Maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's just overdoing it."

Everyone was laughing, which annoyed the hell out of me. I raised my hand, already regretting what I was going to do.

"Then I'll assist him against Alcott." I suddenly announced, which caused the entire class to go silent. I stood up from my seat and saw Alcott staring at me with contempt.

"Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the third arena. Orimura, Meneses and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let us begin."

Orimura-sensei clapped her hands to end the conversation.

* * *

**Next Monday, The day of the match…**

**I.S. Academy, Class 1-1**

**Equipment: I.S. unit (Closed), I.S. Uniform **

The bell rung, indicating that second period is over. I let out a tired yawn before staring at the miniature hologram of my IS in front of me.

The name displayed beneath it was {Lingering Faith}. It has the appearance of a grey full body armor IS unit, which is equipped with a slightly intimidating helmet. The arms and legs were bulkier and longer than most IS, making it look slightly taller. It has a large booster on its back and its default weapons are a plasma knife and a rapid-fire handgun.

I then remembered the seven restrictions that were added into the IS, causing me to release an annoyed sigh since I won't be able to use it at its maximum capability.

"So, you have your own personal IS. That's good to know." I glance to my side to see Alcott approaching me with a smug look on her face. "Although. I'm afraid that the match is still way too much in my favor."

'What does she want now…?'

I tried to ignore her, but she immediately gained my attention by slamming her hand on my desk. "Were you trying to ignore me again!?" She asked me in an annoyed tone.

I nodded and I could somehow imagine a tick mark on the side of her head. That doesn't seem good.

"Then let me shed more light on our differences. As you know, I am the cadet representative of England. You have just been assigned your IS. I, on the other hand have been fighting in the honor of my country for quite some time." She then closed her eyes, chin raised up with a hand over her heart. And for a small fracture of a second, I could somehow imagine the England flag waving behind her in all its glory. "Also-"

I released a heavy sigh and stood up from seat my before exiting the classroom, not having the time of day to listen to her excessive pride and self-satisfaction. If she wants to bother somebody, then let her bother Orimura.

* * *

I arrived at the arena's preparation room and deployed my IS unit, not bothering to change my clothes.

I briefly closed my eyes and saw the high spec IS sensors were functioning properly, showing me the readings of my IS while giving me a 360 degree view of my surroundings.

I deployed the rapid-fire handgun and the plasma knife, causing the Helmet Mounted Display to show the amount of ammunition within the gun and the energy shield of the IS.

{**Shield Energy: 600%, Ammunition: 200, Energy Wave Discharge available**}

"Energy wave discharge?" I repeated in confusion as the system immediately displayed information regarding the knife.

{**Crucifix – A specialized plasma knife that is designed to enable an energy wave discharge, acting as a miniature EMP to any targeted IS unit.**}

I stared at the knife. 'Well, this is useful.'

{**-Attention- Sensing two IS on standby mode…First pilot's name: Cecilia Alcott, IS codename: Blue Tears, Battle type: Prototype Long-range…Second pilot's name: Ichika Orimura, IS codename: Byakushiki, Battle type: Close Quarter Combat – Long Range Combat…**}

I read the information that was gathered by the system and immediately assume that the two were already waiting for me to enter the arena.

After bending down a little, Lingering Faith slightly floated in the air and hovered forward. It was rather difficult to maneuver.

"Oh my, so you didn't run away." Alcott snorted as she placed her hand on her hip while giving off an annoying vibe.

However, I'm not mindful about that. The sensors wouldn't allow me to go unfocused.

"I'll give both of you one last chance."

Alcott moved the hand that was on her hip and pointed her index finger at Orimura, and the muzzle of her rifle casually pointed at me.

"Chance?" Orimura repeated as Alcott gained a haughty expression.

"It's obvious that I'll be winning no matter what. Thus, if both of you don't want to end up being seen in a battered and pathetic state, I may as well forgive both of you if you both apologize now." With that said, she narrowed her eyes at me.

{**-Warning- Enemy IS pilot's left eye is in firing mod. …Scanning weapon…Safety lock has been removed.**}

I narrowed my eyes at her, knowing her plan to immediately fire a shot at me as soon as the match starts. I immediately released the lock on my handgun while preparing myself to dodge the shot and return fire.

"That chance isn't yours to give, right?" Orimura told her causing her to frown.

"Really? That's a pity." She then turned her full attention towards me." What about you, Leonard? Surely, you know that this match is pointless."

{**-Warning- Enemy is entering a firing posture. Trigger has been confirmed to be squeezed…the first shot is loaded and trained on host pilot. Estimating dodge percentage…45 %...**}

I stayed silent, not accepting her offer to surrender. I then saw the timer start.

"It's farewell then!" Alcott exclaimed causing me to quick boost myself to the left, narrowly avoiding a beam of energy while firing multiple shots at Blue Tears, stunning Alcott slightly before crushing against the wall.

I gritted my teeth, then shot my head towards Orimura to see him staring at Alcott and I in awe, which caused me to narrow my eyes at him from behind my helmet.

"What are you waiting for, Orimura? Move!" I ordered causing him to snap out of his stupor.

"R-right!" He responded before boosting towards Alcott who immediately maneuvered away from him as multiple parts of her wings detached itself and hovered around Byakushiki before firing multiple short-ranged lasers at him.

{-**Scanning- Blue Tears' armaments added to database. Enemy pilot is currently concentrating on commanding the four interceptor drones thus cannot utilize her beam rifle and must stay stationary.**}

I immediately marked all four of the drones while watching Orimura try his best to dodge them.

{**-Warning- Enemy pilot has Lingering Faith locked on.**}

I poorly dodged some of the incoming lasers and returned fire, only to be struck by multiple beams of energy and crash to the ground.

{**Defensive armor was pierced. Damage: 167. Shield energy remaining: 433 %. Actual damage: Moderate.**}

I clicked my tongue in annoyance before standing back up and destroying the drones, allowing Orimura to accelerate towards Alcott while summoning a steel sword, only to be blown up as a cloud of smoke covered his vicinity.

"I must admit that these thirty minutes were nothing but boring." Alcott arrogantly stated as she turned to face me with her arms crossed and an egotistic smile playing across her lips. "Are you willing to surrender?"

{**-Attention- Byakushiki has entered its First Shift.**}

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." I told her as she quickly shot her head to Orimura's last location to see him dashing towards her with his sword raised high.

Blue Tears immediately raised its missile pods, but before it could launch. Orimura slashed it in half and chased after Alcott who was now avoiding Orimura.

{**-Scanning- Byakushiki's armaments added to database. -Attention- Allied pilot possesses a weapon with the ability to bypass Blue Tears' energy shield. A direct hit would place the enemy pilot in a critical condition.**}

'What?'

My eyes widen for a brief moment and I noticed that Alcott was no longer maneuvering away from Orimura. I zoomed in on her face and saw the fear in her eyes causing me to immediately accelerate towards Orimura, but she acted first.

"No! Don't come near me!" She cried as Orimura was suddenly hit by a barrage of beams, which completely exhausted his energy shield and stopped me from intercepting his attack.

[Byakushiki's energy has drop down to zero. Orimura Ichika has been eliminated.] Orimura-sensei announced through the intercom. [Hear that, Cecilia? Focus your attention on Meneses.]

I returned my gaze to Alcott to see that she was in a daze. "Orimura, move it!" I barked as he maneuvered away from her and accelerated towards me, narrowly avoiding another beam of energy fired by Alcott.

[Orimura…retreat.] Orimura-sensei ordered through the intercom. [You don't have your shields anymore. You do know what will happen to you if you take a hit in your current condition, right?]

"Retreat…?" Orimura repeated before facing the control room. "I can't just abandon and leave my classmate like that! If I made her like this, then it's up to me to fix this!" Orimura exclaimed causing me to place a palm against my helmet and sigh before activating my plasma knife's ability.

{**-Attention- Shield Energy consumed, Shield energy remaining: 0%. Energy Wave discharge on standby…**}

I absently stared at the knife in displeasure before asking Orimura. "You want to help Alcott, right?"

Orimura stared at me with a determined look in his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, do you have a plan?"

"I'll distract Alcott and shut down Blue Tears for a moment, but it's your job to snap her out of it."

He gave me a nod and I immediately accelerated towards Alcott. She saw this and aimed her gun at me before firing a barrage of lasers at my direction.

"NO! DON"T COME NEAR ME!" She cried.

I shielded myself with my left arm, feeling the frames being dented and my arm being slowly crushed and burnt. I clenched my teeth to fight off the pain and once I was in range, I immediately slashed my knife at her direction, sending a slightly transparent wave of energy that temporary shutdown her IS.

Orimura saw this and immediately caught her in his arms. She struggled against his grip until he snapped her out of her stupor.

Seeing this, I released a tired sigh before returning to the preparation room alone and disabling my IS unit. I was immediately greeted by Orimura-sensei who stared at me in annoyance before letting out a sigh. "Good job, Meneses." She praised before smacking my left arm, sending a jolt of pain through it. "Now head towards the infirmary and get that arm dressed."

I dropped a glance at my arm to see it covered in bruises while some parts of it were cut and bleeding.

'Looks like I won't be using this for a while…' I thought as I released another sigh before leaving the room.

* * *

**A day later…**

**I.S. Academy, Class 1-1 (Free time)**

**Equipment: I.S. unit (Closed), I.S. Uniform, shoulder holster, CZ-75, and hollow point rounds…**

I stared at my bandaged left arm and sighed. 'What did I hope to achieve yesterday?' I thought, remembering the look on Alcott's eyes.

"_I won't lose!"_

A voice echoed in my mind, reminding me of an unpleasant memory. I frowned and briefly closed my eyes before seeing Alcott approaching me with an apologetic expression.

"Your arm…?

"What about it?"

"Am I the reason for your injury?" She asked and I nodded in response causing her to bow her head at me and exclaim. "I deeply apologize for my childish behavior!"

I stared at her and sighed. "Raise your head. I hate people bowing at me, I'm not God."

She reluctantly raised her head. "But-"

I waved my right hand to dismiss what she was going to say. "It will heal, so don't worry about it."

With that said, Alcott smiled and closed her eyes while carefully placing her hands on her hips. She looked rather emotional.

"Hm, Even though you lost, that was to be expected. After all, both of you were fighting against me. There's not much that could be done, so I have decided to give up to the position to Ichika-san and because you assisted him in the match yesterday. Orimura-sensei has given you the position of vice representative. For IS piloting, having practical fights is the best way to improve and since you are the vice representative, you will have lots of battles."

Hearing the burden that was passed down to me, I could only groan as I hear my classmates praise her.

"You're so understanding, Cecilia!"

"You're right. Seeing Orimura-kun and Meneses-san are the only male pilots in the world and our classmates. We have to support them."

Alcott glanced at them with a delighted expression before walking towards Orimura.

Once she was gone, I rested my head on my table and closed my eyes. But before I could fall asleep, I heard a loud commotion coming from Orimura's side. 'So much for peace and quiet…' I thought as I felt someone pat my head.

Curious to who was my patting my head, I faced up and was assaulted by a quick flash of a camera. I blinked a few times before staring at the owner in annoyance.

She smiled before holding out a card. "Hi! I'm from the newspaper club. I'm here for a special interview with the much talked-about-sleeping-demon eyed freshman."

"Sleeping demon eyed freshman?" I repeated and she gave me a nod before gaining an expression of realization.

"Oh, I'm Mayuzumi Kaoruko, a second year. It's Nice to meet you." She introduced herself before handing me the card. "Please, Meneses-san, tell us your thoughts about being the vice class representative."

"It's a burden." I told her with a straight face before returning to my previous position on my desk.

"Huh? Come on, say something better than that. Don't be like Orimura-kun." I didn't respond, causing her to let out a sigh. "I guess I'll make up some content for that too." I then felt another pat on my head, but this time I ignored it, which earned me another sigh from the reporter.

"Anyway, Cecilia-chan, Orimura-kun, gather around Meneses-san. I need to take a picture of the three of you since you're all the school's center of attention."

I grimaced with the mention of **center of attention** before hearing several footsteps gather around me.

"3…2…1…" I then heard a camera shutter soon followed by footsteps, then silence.

But once again the silence was disturbed by a loud and annoying voice that came inside the classroom and declared war on the entire class. Feeling rather annoyed and irritated, I ignored it and allowed myself to fall asleep until lunch break.

* * *

…

…

I felt someone poke my left arm causing it to twitch in irritation. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see a rather familiar childish face with sleepy yellow eyes, pink shoulder length hair, and a white complexion leaning closely towards me.

I stared at Honne Nohotoke, wondering why she bothered waking me up.

"Can we eat with you, Meneses-san?" Nohotoke asked and I stared at her, slightly baffled by her request.

"Why?"

"No reason." She answered me with a childish smile. I could tell that she wasn't lying, but I don't need anyone's company right now.

I ignored her and returned to my previous position on my desk, only for her to poke me again. I tried to ignore the pain in my arm, but Nohotoke continued to poke my sore limb until I released a nettled sigh.

I raised my head and stared at her in annoyance.

She saw this and gave me a smile in response causing me to let out another sigh before giving her a small nod since she's just going to bother me until I say yes.

Once I took out my box lunch, Nohotoke and her friends gathered around my table before they began to eat.

I tried to hold my box lunch with my left hand, but a small jolt of pain spread through my entire arm causing me to nearly spill its contents onto the floor.

"Damn…" I silently muttered to myself before noticing the concerned looks being sent my way by Nohotoke and her friends.

"Meneses-san, is your left hand okay? If you want, I could feed you." One of Nohotoke's friends offered causing me to shake my head in response.

"I'm fine." I told her as I took a piece of fried chicken and tossed it into my mouth.

"Meneses-san, did you cook that?" Another one of Nohotoke friends asked me causing me to give her a nod as Nohotoke rudely took a piece of my homemade fried chicken. "Thank you!" She told me before placing it in her mouth.

She then placed a hand on her cheek and muttered. "Delicious." This prompted the others to do the same before muttering the same words.

I rubbed the back of my head and sighed before finishing my lunch.

* * *

After school, I silently walked towards the first year dormitory until I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my stomach from behind, which caught me by surprise. I dropped a glance over my shoulder to see Nohotoke childishly hugging me by the waist.

"Nohotoke, get off me." I ordered and she looked up at me with a childish smile.

"On one condition~" She sang.

"?"

"I get to call you Leo-kun."

"No." I declined her condition causing her to hug me even tighter before putting up a face that

I was pathetically weak against…the puppy dog face.

"N-no!"

"Please?" She begged, leaning closer to my face.

Unable to hold it, I finally admit defeat. "Fine, do what you want!"

She released her grip and cheered proudly while jumping up in celebration.

"Then you can call me Honne, Leo-kun!"

"Not a chance."

Much to my dismay, she used the same tactics against me and alas, I gave up.

"Alright…alright! I'll call you Honne from now on!"

Again, she cheered with excitement, but she suddenly stopped as she seemed to notice something behind me.

"Leo-kun, is that woman waving at you?" Nohotoke- I mean Honne pointed out causing me to glance behind me to see a woman with light bob cut hair and blue eyes. She appeared to be from a Japanese and Caucasian descent, and is wearing a business suit with a rather familiar emblem.

'What is she doing here?'

"I don't know her." I told Honne, but just as I said that. The woman immediately called out my name. "Leonard!"

I stared at Honne and imagined a sweat drop on her childish face.

"But she seems to know you, Leo-kun."

I let out a sigh. 'There's no point in lying."

"She's my…guardian, sorry..."

Honne gave me a childish smile. "It's okay! You can make it up to me by making me lunch tomorrow."

"Alright." I agreed.

"Yay!" She cheered before giving me a wave of good-bye and returning to the dorm.

Once Honne was out of sight, I released a heavy sigh before approaching the woman. I was about to ask her on what she was doing here, but she immediately cut me off.

"Hey, enjoying your school life?"

I stared at her in annoyance before giving my reply. "Are you enjoying pretending to be my guardian?"

She frowned at my response. "You know, you're just like your dad and grandfather."

"Why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason to see you? I'm technically your guardian, you know."

"I don't need a guardian. Get lost."

"So cold…" She muttered. "I mean you used to smile a lot before." As she mentioned that, I immediately narrowed my eyes at her before blinking it away. I knew that she meant nothing from it.

"Is this about work? I thought I had a break for a moment."

She shook her head once. "No, no. I'm just taking a peek on how well you're doing at school." She then dropped a glance at her watch and released a small sigh. "Well, I'll be heading back for today."

"…Wait, are you serious? You really did come to check up on me, Eve?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"That's what I said. If I wanted to talk business then I'd contact you by cellphone beforehand."

As she mentioned the cellphone, I moment of silence befell upon us.

"…Right, the phone…"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Hold it! Don't tell me you're not carrying it?"

I sighed. "Sorry, I'll make sure to keep it around me next time."

"If you don't respond to a contract for more than fifteen minutes, you'll have firing squad on you. You understand that, right?"

"I know…"

She then looked like she remembered something that caused her to scowl at me. "Ah! That's right! You forgot to contact me before killing a weapon dealer! What the hell was that?"

"…"

"I'm the one who gets the crap from the brass you know! You could at least contact me before doing any unnecessary action!"She scolded me causing me to stare at her in annoyance.

'She's a pain in the ass.'

"Hey you! Stop saying this woman is a pain in the ass with your eyes!" She suddenly exclaimed causing me to blink for a moment.

"Are you some kind of psychic?"

"You want to me make me cry!?" She cried out causing me to sigh.

"No…look, I do feel bad about that. I'll make it up to you by making your favorite cookies." She narrowed her eyes at me in annoyance.

"If you think you can shut me up with food, then you got another thing coming." She told me causing me to raise a brow at her.

"Are you sure?"

She stayed silent for a moment before answering. "…No." She admitted before giving me a peeved look. "Ah! Just don't do anything stupid! Understood!"

I gave her a nod and she turned her back on me as light started to bend around her, leaving a small outline of her character that soon vanished.

Her sudden disappearance didn't surprise me. I was all too familiar with the optical camouflage system she uses. The Research and Development team back at the agency finished the Mark VI, which was given to Eve for experimental purposes.

I was offered the same technology, but I declined the offer. As much of an advantage it is, I still refuse to use it. Once you grown used to it, it feels like another appendage, one that you place your life in. It's better not to be dependent on it.

However, despite my disapproval of the Mark VI optical camouflage system, the Director ordered the R&D team to attach lesser variant of it into my special ops suit. The optical camouflage that I use disengages with sudden movements, such as firing a weapon and running. I never found myself in a situation to use it.

Once I was sure that Eve was gone, I took out the phone from my pocket. There were only two entries in the contacts. {Ui Meneses and Eve Aran}

I thought about how Eve was my handler during every operation that was assigned to me and how she would always get angry when I disobeyed orders and act upon a hunch. She usually loots my fridge for beer whenever she visits me and Ui, but I don't really mind since she's the one taking care of my little sister.

I then dropped a glance at my watch before returning to the dorm.

...

...


End file.
